


Страх пустоты

by ConVersia



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: "Вера действительно помогает в этом: не думать о смерти, не бояться ее, не бояться потерять близких. Наверное, во мне слишком мало веры." Рассуждения Юкио о страхах и своем отношении к брату.





	

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы конвента Con.Версия 2017 заявка №73 фанфикшен  
> ***  
> Все персонажи принадлежат Като Кадзуэ, мое только воображение.

В детстве я был... Ну да, чего уж там, если говорить честно, я был трусом и плаксой. Я боялся всего подряд, от собственной тени шарахался. Больше всего, конечно же, я боялся демонов. Брат не мог видеть их, а вот я видел. Когда отец объяснил мне, что они действительно существуют и что с ними можно бороться, мне стало немного легче. Но все равно я боялся, даже зная, что меня не дадут в обиду. У меня был старший брат, который не боялся вообще ничего и всегда защищал меня. У меня был отец, умный, сильный, и, конечно же, непобедимый для любого демона. А еще были монахи из монастыря, в котором мы все жили, и они тоже были моей семьей, которая всегда обо мне заботилась и поддерживала.  
У меня было так много тех, кому я был дорог и кто был дорог мне... И это тоже стало причиной для страха.  
Не помню, сколько мне было, когда я осознал смерть. Просто вдруг понял, что не всегда тот, кто уходит, может вернуться. И безудержно разрыдался над этим открытием. Помню, мне тогда стало безумно страшно, что кто-то из тех, кого я люблю, внезапно исчезнет, и я больше никогда его не увижу.  
Я сразу же побежал искать всех; первым нашел Рина, который потребовал, чтобы я показал, кто меня обидел, но я не мог ничего объяснить, и брат разревелся вместе со мной: то ли от того, что не может ничего сделать, то ли просто за компанию. На наши дружные всхлипы пришли монахи, как раз возвращавшиеся откуда-то, и я заплакал еще громче: от облегчения, что они все еще никуда не делись. Отчаявшись успокоить, нас с Рином отвели к отцу, и вот он наконец смог каким-то чудом разобрать, что я пытаюсь сказать. А потом начал рассказывать: про Рай, про то, что смерть не страшна, про то, что праведные души будут счастливы на Небесах и однажды снова встретятся... Рин успокоился от одного лишь звука его голоса, а потом и вовсе уснул. А я слушал и пытался все это понять, пытался выстроить из вызванных рассказом отца видений Рая барьер, которой отгородит меня от черного провала в пустоту, которым виделась мысль о смерти.  
Вера действительно помогает в этом: не думать о смерти, не бояться ее, не бояться потерять близких. Наверное, во мне слишком мало веры.  
Тогда мне хватило тех слов. Страх смерти, страх потери не стал навязчивой идеей. Иногда он возвращался, но было достаточно почувствовать крепкие объятия брата, большую и теплую ладонь отца на своей макушке, увидеть ободряющие улыбки окружающих — и он отступал. Ребенку, даже такому, каким был я, легко верить в хорошее. В то, что каждый новый день будет только лучше прошедшего, в то, что за дождем всегда приходит солнце, в то, что смерть обойдет родных и близких стороной...

Я долгое время не мог поверить в смерть отца. В то, что этот человек, неиссякаемый источник света и любви ко всему живому, мой кумир, мой пример для подражания, мой всезнающий и всесильный отец, мог покинуть этот мир. «Это сон, это все дурной сон, я сейчас проснусь, и все будет как прежде!» — твердил я себе, прижимая ладони к лицу так, что перед глазами плыли разноцветные круги. Он не мог умереть, просто не мог!  
Но он был мертв. И страх, который я, казалось, уже победил, набросился на меня с новой силой. Он никуда не уходил, этот страх, он просто притаился и ждал своего часа.  
Уезжая из монастыря, я чувствовал облегчение. Демоны охотились на Рина, им нужен только он, и монахи будут в безопасности, если его не будет рядом.  
Когда я впервые услышал о том, что мой брат — демон, я не стал бояться и ненавидеть его. Мне было его жаль. И я, конечно же, хотел защитить его, как он защищал меня. Однако после смерти отца все изменилось... Это за Рином пришел Астарот, это он был рядом, когда отец боролся с Сатаной, это он не смог ничего сделать, чтобы помочь! Но... Ведь и я ничего не сделал. Меня вообще даже поблизости не было.  
Вспышки отвращения и ненависти к брату сменялись беспросветным унынием. Я практически перестал спать: боялся видеть сны. В некоторых из них отец был жив, все снова было как раньше, и, когда я просыпался, реальность казалась еще более невыносимой. В других он умирал на моих глазах, умирал десятками способов, долго и мучительно, моля меня о помощи, а я не мог двинуться с места и только смотрел.  
В некоторых из этих снов был Рин. Он стоял напротив, вместе со мной наблюдая за мучениями отца, и смеялся, а потом охватывающее его синее пламя уничтожало все вокруг, и я просыпался, задыхаясь от боли и ужаса.  
После одного из таких снов я подошел к постели брата и долго смотрел, как он спит, а потом взял свой пистолет и направил на него. Это был уже второй раз, когда я так делал, но там, в классе, я бы точно не выстрелил в него. А вот после такого сна...  
Я стоял, отстраненно ощущая, как мерзнут на холодном полу босые ноги, и смотрел на Рина поверх пистолета. Всего одно движение — и не будет больше того, кого называют сыном Сатаны, наследником синего пламени. Не будет того, кто виновен в смерти Фудзимото Широ. У меня больше не будет брата.  
Черная пустота смерти хищно оскалилась, словно улыбаясь мне. «Давай, — говорила она. — Просто пристрели очередного демона. Отдай его мне. Ты же знаешь, что рано или поздно мне достанутся все. Как достался ваш отец. Как достанешься ты однажды. Ты клялся защищать брата, не демона, так отдай его мне!»  
Рин что-то пробормотал во сне, нащупал край одеяла и закутался в него: окно было приоткрыто, и ночная прохлада уже начинала приносить дискомфорт. Вздохнув, я опустил оружие и закрыл окно. А потом вернулся в свою кровать, и до самого утра спал без снов.

Я снова смотрю на брата, пока он спит. С той ночи это вошло в привычку. Мой режим ненормален, видимо, не только для человека, но и для демона: Рин засыпал, пока я корпел над отчетами; отключался, не выдерживая ожидания, даже когда пытался из принципа лечь позже меня. А я, закончив работу, переставлял стул поближе к нему, садился и смотрел.  
Иссиня-черные волосы уже спутались в воронье гнездо, пока он мотал головой по подушке; короткие ресницы и сухие искусанные губы то и дело вздрагивают; пальцы то сжимаются в кулак, словно удерживая невидимый меч, то расслабляются, то комкают одеяло; свисающий с края кровати хвост нервно постукивает по полу. Рину тоже снятся кошмары.  
Есть что-то странное, практически постыдное, в том, чтобы так разглядывать брата. Но я долгое время не могу отвести взгляд, подмечая детали: костяшки пальцев оцарапаны, опять успел где-то подраться, кисточка хвоста разлохмачена до безобразия, надо будет утром поймать и самому расчесать, не люблю неряшливость...  
Я смотрю на брата, и ненависть, свернувшаяся в груди ядовитой змеей, уступает место теплой нежности. Он — самый близкий мне человек. Плевать, что и не человек вовсе: мы братья, и во мне та же кровь, пусть я и родился без синего пламени. Я вспоминаю, каким невыразимым ужасом была мысль, заставлявшая меня захлебываться рыданиями: брат исчез, его больше нет, никто больше не улыбнется мне так задорно и светло, обещая наказать всех, кто заставил его младшего братишку плакать.  
Я вспоминаю — и этот ужас вновь накрывает меня темной волной. Пустота ухмыляется ехидно и выжидательно.  
«А пошла ты!» — отвечаю я пустоте. — «Я никогда не отдам его. Кем бы он ни был, он мой брат, и я люблю его. Его вина в смерти отца не выше моей».  
В детстве я очень многого боялся. И я был бы рад сказать, что победил все свои страхи, но это было бы ложью. Я боюсь, постоянно боюсь. Когда во время очередного сражения с демонами мои друзья оказываются в опасности, страх заставляет меня мчаться к ним на выручку. Страх заставляет меня тщательно планировать каждое задание, продумывать тактику и стратегию, изобретать самые изощренные способы добиться победы, никем не рискуя. Мне страшно, когда внезапно звонит кто-то из монастыря, когда Рин не отвечает на звонки, когда он где-то пропадает, не возвращаясь домой до поздней ночи: я сразу представляю себе худшее. Мне безумно страшно, когда мой самоуверенный и бесстрашный брат очертя голову бросается в бой. Но я не позволю страху парализовать меня, я должен защитить Рина любой ценой. Я больше не уступлю пустоте.  
Поправляю одеяло и задерживаю прикосновение на руке брата, отмечая, как расслабляются его напряженные пальцы под моими, наблюдая, как разглаживаются горькие морщинки между сведенных бровей, слыша, как его прерывистое дыхание становится глубоким и ровным.  
Пустота отступает. Пусть я боюсь ее, но я хочу верить, что она бессильна, пока мы вместе. И я точно знаю, что на Небесах отец улыбается, глядя на нас.


End file.
